Aira
Aira is a fictional character in the Book of Twilight. She’s a shaman apprentice living with her grandmother. She is present in the ''Book of Twilight'' story. __TOC__ Background She’s part of the Book of Twilight story. Aira lives with her grandmother while learning how to be a witch doctor. The young apprentice explores the local forest to collect ingredients for her grandmother’s concoctions. Then, she sells the medicines to Salute at his grocery shop in the nearby town, where she also occasionally meets Tito, a traveling merchant from the Galeazzo Caravan. Gianni, the law enforcement leader, is another one of her acquaintances.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. Personality Aira blushes while trying to hide her feelings for Tito. She worries about him, waiting anxiously for his return to the town every three months. The shaman apprentice likes the people of this vibrant place. She is seen concerned about the health of Salute and his baby grandson. Aira is a strong, shy young girl who explores the forests around her home to collect the ingredients requested by her grandmother, whom she respects greatly and is proud of. According to the old woman, Aira is still immature and needs to know how to deal with her emotions. She becomes uneasy when a stranger visits her home. She seems to be concerned about her thick eyebrows, becoming bothered every time Dalian mentions the trait. In the anime, she is shown humming while picking plants for her grandmother, giving off a cheerful atmosphere.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Appearance She’s around 16 or 17 years old. Her chestnut hair is combed into three braids. A cloth hangs over her shoulder. Aira has thick eyebrows and impressive, big eyes. The young girl smiles beautifully and shows a friendly vibe. She carries a basket made of knitted vines which she uses to collect plants. She appears in the Book of Twilight cover wearing robes of a wise woman. In the anime, her orange curly hair covers her nape. She has freckles and round olive eyes. A sort of silver medals is seen in front of her forehead and around her neck. Aira uses the same headwear as her grandmother. It’s a traditional hat with a wide opened top and two strips that reach her chest, one hanging from each side. She wears a long light dress and occasionally a dark cloak. As Grand Sage Aira, she appears with longer, straight hair and sporting more exquisite clothes, including a traditional, ceremonial headdress. Plot Aira walks on a mountain road to cross the forest while carrying a basket packed with freshly picked wild grass. Her cheeks are red and steam comes out of her mouth. She arrives home and is greeted by her grandmother, who examines the ingredients she brought to produce some ointments. Aira asks if she can leave the next day to visit Mr. Baptista, but the old woman knows about the young girl’s true intentions. Aira wants to see the Galeazzo Caravan’s arrival so she can meet Tito. She is told to be more honest about her feelings. Aira blushes and inflates her cheeks, vexed with her grandmother. They notice the presence of three men. Aira opens the door and feels relieved when she recognizes Gianni. She watches him as he requests the old woman to produce the Yakatsu so they could protect the town from the Broken Wings. Aira intro.png|Aira walking across the forest. Gianni's request.png|Aira watches the exchange between Gianni and her grandmother. The next day, before Aira can leave home to visit Salute’s shop, her grandmother tells her to go to the northern forest and search for the plant required to make the Yakatsu. One hour later, the shaman apprentice reaches the grocery store of an old man. Salute buys the medicine brought by Aira. He mentions the rumors about the Broken Wing’s attacks, making her more worried about Tito. He tries to comfort her, but Aira tries to hide her feelings again. She sees Hugh and Dalian outside. The young girl feels frightened when the Biblioprincess looks back. After calming down, Aira heads to the northern forest to find the plant requested by her grandmother. Following her instructions, she uses two pair of gloves to collect the leaves of the vine-like tree blooming with yellow flowers. Dalian approaches her, showing her knowledge about the plant, which contains a powerful poison. According to her, the Yakatsu wouldn’t work against the Broken Wings, and Aira should run if she ever faced one of the monsters. Hugh apologizes for Dalian’s poor mood. He asks if there’s a place nearby with a large number of books. Aira informs them about a new printing studio in the town. She keeps gathering the herbs after they leave. It was past noon of the next day when Aira tried to sneak out of her home to see the Galeazzo Caravan. However, her grandmother stops her. The old woman gives a small bottle full of a translucent yellow liquid to her granddaughter. The poison would be perfect for a traveling merchant to use against a Broken Wing. Aira shows her gratitude before running to the town. She quickly reaches the outer wall and notices signs of destruction, as if the place had been eaten by huge insects. There was no one around, although household goods and broken weapons were scattered across the road. A wall is missing from Salute’s shop. The healer apprentice sees the Broken Wings flying over the town. She heads to the square, only to see the wrecked tents and carriages of the Galeazzo Caravan. A Broken Wing appears next to her. Encouraged by her worries for Tito, Aira throws the bottle of Yakatsu at the creature. Although the insect stops for a moment, Aira runs away, remembering Dalian’s warning. She’s almost caught by the monster. She stumbles, but Hugh holds her before she hits the ground. The Broken Wing disappears because of the fumigant he prepared. Aira informs Hugh and Dalian that Tito is a book dealer. His business was attracting the huge insects. While Aira and Dalian argue to each other, Hugh examines some carriage tracks leading to the mountains. The young girl regains her hope. After all, Tito was probably alive at her grandmother’s place, looking for a way to fight the Broken Wings. Aira had missed him because she had used a shortcut. Aira town.png|Aira explores the deserted town. Aira Yakatsu.png|Aira throws the bottle of Yakatsu at the Broken Wing. Aira Bajim.png|The Broken Wing is covered by the poison. Hugh Aira.png|Aira is saved by Hugh. Aira reaches her home with Hugh and Dalian. Gianni was blaming the Elder Shaman for the casualties. The young girl intervenes, revealing how the Yakatsu had no effect on the monsters. She watches as Gianni’s sword goes through Hugh and Dalian, as if they were ghosts. Hugh reads the Book of the Sage to defeat the Broken Wings. The shaman apprentice learns that the unusual couple comes from a different world. Dalian affirms they would meet again next time she opened the book. Hugh and Dalian disappears. At the Disward estate, they are seen discussing about the silverfish eating the stories inside the books. Dalian reads the novel about the Grand Sage Aira. In the anime, Aira first visits Salute’s shop, where she puts the flowers Tito likes in a vase. Then she leaves to offer medicinal herbs to another man. Gianni interrupts the exchange and tells her to take them to the Elder Shaman. She tries to escape while being escorted through the forest, but she eventually guides them to her home, where they ask for the Yakatsu. In the adaptation, she cries in relief after finding the plant required to produce the poison. At the end of the episode, Dalian hints about her future relationship with Tito. Aira wants to learn more about Phantom Books from Dalian, but it's time for the Biblioprincess to leave. When Hugh and Dalian disappear, Tito holds her hand as they watch the sunrise. Aira runs to hug her grandmother. The novel about the Grand Sage Aira has an illustration of her next to an older Tito. References Category:Female Characters